


Kage-who?

by CuteyCandyCataclysm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Gore, POV First Person, Transformation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteyCandyCataclysm/pseuds/CuteyCandyCataclysm
Summary: Kagerou's having a fun time on a full moon.





	Kage-who?

A quiet night. Moonlight. Just the wind rustling through the bamboo leaves. And me. Sitting naked on the forest floor, clawing at the dirt until my fingernails rip off. Who cares. The full moon. For me it is a drug. I can’t bear to look at it for long. But I can’t keep myself from looking either. One, two seconds I bask in its light. Its beams pierce my eyes, bore themselves right into my brain where they explode in a flash of a thousand colors. Green, pink, yellow, red, these colors rush through my every cell until it overwhelms me and I close my eyes. My bones break. My skin melts. It all feels so good. Not long before I can look at it again. I open my eyes. A thousand beams of a thousand colors fire through the kaleidoscope inside my head. I growl and scream and moan and howl as my bones break and meld and break and meld again in the most pleasant ways. Three seconds. It feels so good. My organs fuse. Four seconds. It feels so good that I might die. Five seconds. I convulse. I throw up blood onto the forest floor. I black out. When I wake up, my vision is blurry. But I can see that nothing about me is human anymore. Dark fur. Paws. Claws. A snout. Legs to sprint and teeth to hunt. I look up to the moon. Only a little, pleasant tingle runs down my spine. There is nothing the moon could give to me anymore, after all. The transformation is complete; and the moon’s light is all mine. I run, though I feel like I’m flying above the forest floor. Everything is fast, powerful, exciting. The world feels right. And I have the whole night to enjoy this wonderful feeling.


End file.
